life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Animatronics , life after people
The animatronics are one of the most hard to hit animals during the Spectral space pirates domain , now they clearly are sapient , but what happened to them after people was worse. Way worse 1 day after people The wind gently brushes on the leaves , going to the great city of New York ( which has been infested by Nmc's ) , the animals slowly eat grass , the herbivorous ones like deers worry about wolves or bears , but they dont know about the dangers of night , they also have fear of humans , but little did they know that famous hunters like Deermeatfordinner , Whitebone creations and whatsoever have been gone , now one of their worries is gone , but not one of their worries. At night , the female deer sleeps as she hears some footsteps : ''meh must be another of my kind" she thought , before she could see , an screech and a swift claw on the female deer face makes her scream , blood traces around the forest , as an purple figure quickly hops over a rock and bites into the deer , she kicks it only to find out something more faster than her is coming to get it , a fox , with incredible speed , walking with two legs , runs into the deer , before he can kill her , a large bear bites her neck , breaking it , also it takes a bite , roaring in joy , he eats it , this bear doesn't look like our normal bears , it walks on 2 legs , has teeth almost human like and it has sapience. 3 months after people An lonely male freddy fazbear walkes with a solitary female chica , trying to find food , they find a restaurant named freddy fazbear : -Just like me. Said Freddy as he sees Freddy and chica enters the restaurant and see that 3 robots , two resembled Freddy and chica , where on the stage , they saw many tables , some even with party hats , and a cove saying "Sorry out of order" , they see the animatronics , then as Freddy looks into its copy , it moves , Freddy then thinks its one of them , but not long after , the robotic copy screeches and it tries to kill Freddy , while freddy bites its metallic hand , only to see that its hard to bite , he tries to escape only to find out that , before the others can move , they return into the stage and suddenly stops , freddy roars in anger as chica eats what is leftover of the pizza , and OMG it was the tastiest thing for her , she took a second bite , joy , little pieces of joy filled her beak , as she ate it , she was almost putting her head into the pizza , only to a racoon to eat the pizza , chica's joy turned into frown , no more pizza meant to her no more life , chica screeched as she picked the racoon and ate it , with anger the now omnivorous bird ate meat. Then they ventured into the city. Not much of the city was destroyed , only to them to be captured by a red hand and quickly black out. They woke up in a cage , seeing other species captured , Freddy screamed to help , only to him to be transported into a larger cage , and there he saw how they worked , using their hands to mine and cut trees , whoever did not wanted to work had them severely beaten , chica was also working along them. Freddy was in his nightmare. 60 years after people Not only after the destruction of the Monster park city , the world was peacefull again , another species of freddy was singing the toreador march , untill something came from space , a gigantic ship , wanting to take revenge to the animatronics from what they did in 60 years earlier , due to that a war happened , then came Gavros , he was the first to come he then picked guns and shoot everything , then war started , bombs , death , gore and finally slavery. Fall of the foxies The foxies where first to go , as foolscap told them to work , as he watched the foxies producing metal items like forks and spoons , they where very sad , the days of joys they had being party makers or party poopers , have now torn apart , turned into dynasties of loosed souls. Fall of chicas Chicas where heavily hit , some would be tortured , having their feathers torn apart made for beauty devices , others only needed to produce food or drinks , they could only eat berries , so small they needed to eat millions of these to get their hunger stopped. Fall of Freddies The leaders of the town where gone , now being slaves to the spectral space pirates , freddies started to drift away , not even the toy subspecies where spared , they where all worked, destroying trees and mining till they died , some of them even caused mass hysteria like that event where one female worker started to scream "STOP!" and everyone joined in. The once sapient kings where now destroyed , reduced into the new workers. Fall of Bonnies Bonnies where the hard hit , being food items , killed and eaten for eternity , some of them escaped and worked with freddies , while others where merscefully slaughtered , now the spectral space pirates took the show. 1 millions of years into the future ( Collapse of Earth , a new extinction ) From space , Earth seems unrecognizable , since many of the spectral space pirates alterations on our planet , the Earth looks nothing but a pile of Green with gray and a few white along with yellow of the deserts , patched along with blue , but on close look , Earth seems to be destroying itself , get ready , pick your pizza because Earth revenge is here , without no warning , volcanos erupt , earthquakes happen worldwide and tsunamis , Earth is trying to get rid from the Spectral space pirates as the animatronics escape their offices , then the cities suddenly went out , destroyed and the spectral space pirates dissapears from Earth , then finally the great disasters stop , many metropolis survived , others went gone , coming soon , a new show is here , the nature world , the animatronics now will live their lifes along with the other wild animals as the world itself re-makes. And then the Earth will destroy everything from the Spectral space pirates domain. In life after Spectral Space Pirates , coming soon in this wiki. Category:Robots Category:Animals Category:Collapses